lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Martin Lovie II.
Martin Lovie II. is the son of James, and Maergary Lovie making him a member of House Lovie. Martin Lovie II. would follow his brother into the War in France, and fought during the Lucernian supported battles of the conflict, but was killed at the Battle of Lyons devastating his brother emotionally. Characteristics Personality History Early History Bill Lovie was born in Lucerne to James Lovie, and Helga Lovie. At a young age Bill Lovie was always popular due to his outgoing personality, and good looks. This popularity lead to him growing a bit arrogant, and this arrogance would become a problem later in his life. But during his youth he came to enjoy the company of his friends, and in these friendships he would enter the Lucernian Academy. At the Lucernian Academy he would become the most popular kid at the academy, of which a lot had to do with the fact that he was the heir to the throne. In the end he and his best friend Draco Highmore were inseperable, and it was under these cercumstances that he would be pulled out of class to be told that his father King James Lovie had passed away. The suddenness of his death was such that the society, and the goverment were unsure of how to move forward. As the goverment was driven with paralysis there was a movement by a few members of the Council of lucerne of whom once again wanted to place an incumbent in charge while they awaited Bill Lovie to get older. As this gained steam it was Tywin Lannister, alongside Maergary Ordos that begin pushing hard for Bill to be immediatly placed in the place of King of Lucerne so that he would not have to deal with another situation like he did when James Lovie spent his entire reign under the influence of the previous regent in Jacob. In this way Tywin Lannister would convinse his fellow Lord in Genn Greymane to join with him in placing Bill on the throne even at his young age, and as a means of appeasement Maergary Ordos was named the regent of the Kingdom of Lucerne. War in France Main Article : War in France The Orcs breaking out of Hispania caused a massive amount of chaos to spread throughout Europe. At first like many of the members of the Kingdom of Lucerne he looked at it with little importance as he was dealing with a lot of the leadership issues that were going alongside with him taking over from his father. He was pushed in different directions by his council of which some wanted him to stay completely out of the talk of assistance as they didn't want to waste energy protecting their rival in the Roman Empire. While this happened though it was Draco Highmore that would romanticize the protection of the land from the rampaging forces of the Orcs, and thus it was without anyone realizing it that Bill Lovie was becoming very interested in saving the land from the Orcs. A council was held in the French City of Lyon. As king of one of the mighty kingdoms of Europe he attended the council. Council of Lyons Main Article : Council of Lyons Bill Lovie traveled to the Bretonian city of Lyons where he met with the leadership of the European human Kingdoms where they would decide the direction they were all going to take. Bill was strongly on the side of the Bretonians and was fully on board with a completely all in mentality on the part of the humans of Europe. The meeting would go especially well, and would lead to a massive combined human and Dwarf force that would head towards the Lyons area, and take part in the Battle of Lyons. Battle of Lyons Main Article : Battle of Lyons The opening to the battle would begin with the Human armies moving into position around the besieged city. The commanders in charge had placed a strategy of encirclement with the largest army in the Romans facing what was the strongest section of the Orcs, and the second strongest in The Empire facing the east side. With this strategy the element of surprise was the most important aspect, and this was mainly due to the fact that the Orc besieging army had well over a million orcs in it. The human alliance was almost six hundred thousand but no where near big enough to compete without an ambush. There is much speculation as to what happened in the Roman lines, and the fact that very few survived, and those that did do not speak of it doesn't help things. It is believed by most that the Romans believed they could take the army without the Bretonian, Lucernian, and Alcase assistance and because of this they begin bombarding the Orc lines. This attack did heavy damage to the closest Orc forces, but it also alerted the whole sieging force that they were surrounded. With the Orcs now at full alert they ignored the city of Lyons and simply charged the nearest human they could find, which meant that the million plus orcs were now charging as one massive pack, and the entire ambush was a failure. Family Members House Lovie Honor Gaurd.jpg|James Lovie - Father|link=James Lovie House Ordos.png|Maergary Ordos - Mother|link=Maergary Ordos 67567-catherine-bell-the-good-witch-promos-034-122.jpg|Catherine Lovie - Sister|link=Catherine Bell Relationships Category:House Lovie Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:House Ordos Category:Dead